


Utter Perfection

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Short One Shot, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: ... and for the first time in his life, Neville feels like everything is as it should be.
Relationships: Florence Cassell/Neville Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Utter Perfection

“So, sir, I guess that’s it.” As they walk on the shore, the sea reddened by the shadow of the sunset, Florence claps her hands, and Neville smiles, a little shy, clearing his throat as he looks down at his feet – bare. He almost can’t believe it: he is wearing shorts and is walking barefoot on the seaside and it’s almost night… he would have never thought that he would have come to this in just a few months’ time. “I think you finally scratched the last item off of your list… So, are you ready to full embrace Caribbean life, or do you still plan on flying back home?”

He doesn’t answer her. He just stops where he is, and starts biting on lips, hand sin the pockets of his shorts. 

And he stares ahead of himself. At her. 

“You know, Florence…” he says, suddenly, calling the woman by her first name so naturally – and it’s the first time her name sounds so breath-taking uttered from Neville that she actually gasps for air. “Camille told me something. That in Paris, she had forgotten the first rule of Caribbean life: seize the moment.”

She narrows her eyes, and carefully studies him as he approaches her, calmly, with a smile on his lips, with a look of utter and complete determination on his features: she has never seen him like this, not out of work, at least. 

“What are you doing… sir…” she practically breaths on his lips as he slowly descends upon her. 

“Neville.” he whispers before touching her lips with his own, so gentle she almost thinks she imagines it to begin with. “It’s Neville, Florence, and I am seizing the moment. And letting you know that I am old fashioned enough to inform you of my intention of romancing you, because, frankly? Of all the reasons to stay here, you are definitely the most important one.”

He cups her cheek, and kisses her again – this time it’s not just a touch, but deep and slow and it burns through their souls as their tongues meet and the seawater wets their feet the moment Florence throws her arms around his neck and gently massages his scalp with her short fingernails, their heated bodies cooled down by the breeze.

And when they part and she smiles at him, Neville, astonished, realizes something: 

For the first time in his life, he feels happy, alright… and at home.


End file.
